


After the Fall

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bodily Functions, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even after everything, Grief, Grieving, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I emotionally annihilate Jigen though, Lupin is still horny, Multi, OT4, OT5, Recovery, Spoilers, Stress, TECHNICALLY I killed the main character, boner mentions, but it's temporary, not even sorry, slight emetophobia warning, yeah I finally got to OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: Mistakes on a heist lead to the literal fall of our hero, and Jigen and Goemon are left picking up the pieces of themselves.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko/Zenigata Kouichi, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	1. Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> This is not the fic I've been mentioning in my other, more naughty fics. That fic is still in progress, and is much cozier, much more fun. This one came out of nowhere one night, in a 3am fit of insomnia, and has been quietly worked on over the course of a few weeks. This is me quietly screaming several years of grief into the abyss, and I hope you won't judge me too harshly for it.
> 
> Big thanks to Sas and John, who gave it a look-over and gave me a few suggestions on cleaning up some of the more confusing dialogue.
> 
> For those who are not a fan of chaptered works: The entire story has been completed and edited to a degree I'm reasonably comfortable with. I don't want to leave you hanging, and don't plan to :)
> 
> All comments and kudos are massively appreciated. Thank you for reading <3

“Grnf...”

“Oh my god, you’re up. He’s up!”

“Wha...whasgoingon.”

Jigen made to grip Lupin’s hand but stopped himself, pulling back from the tangle of wires and straps that held his partner in place, and the various tubes that were running in and out of him.  
“I’ve got to go get a doctor, they’re going to—“

“Jigen...where are we?”

“The hospital. Lupin...you died.”

“No, I didn’t...I’m right here.”

“You...there was...your heart stopped. We...” Jigen pulled back, making to pull his hat down but realizing it was on the chair behind him. “Lupin, we thought we’d lost you.”

Lupin stared at Jigen, trying to focus on the man. His vision was blurry around the edges, black and white spots fading in and out. But Jigen looked...so much older. His eyes were red — from tiredness? From crying? Lupin couldn’t tell, which bothered him. Jigen’s beard, normally not exactly pristine but some degree of well-kept, now ran scattershot across his face. He clearly hadn’t shaved in days, possibly longer. Lupin tried to lift his hand to his own face, but found himself unable to move either of his arms. He was extremely alarmed at first — how badly had he been injured? — until he saw he was strapped to the bed.

“Did, I, uh...”

“You screamed and punched a doctor when they...restarted your heart.”

“Ah. I figured Pops...”

“Listen, I’ve got to go get a doctor. They’re going to want to know you’re awake.”

“Jigen, how long was I out?”

Jigen ran his hand over his face, scratching at his beard.

“Jigen.”

“They’re worried there was brain damage.”

“Jigen, how long?”

The gunman stared at him, then got up with his hat gripped between his hands and walked into the hospital hall, leaving Lupin alone and shouting after him.

A nurse and his cart clattered into the room, blinking, surprised. Lupin stared at him, trying to come up with something clever to say, and finally settled on “What day is it?”

“Uh...Tuesday.”

“No, I mean—“ Lupin clenched and unclenched his hand, rolling his eyes.

“I need to check your readings, sir, and notify the doctor you’re awake—“

“My husb—partn— _someone_ just left to do that.”

“Oh! Then let me get your vitals, the doctor should be along soon.”

“But what day is it? _How long was I out_?”

The nurse dutifully started noting things on the tablet on his cart, and Lupin took a moment to ponder what country they were even in. He wasn’t handcuffed to the bed, so it had to be outside of the reach of the ICPO, but the hospital had a level of technology he wasn’t expecting. Then again, when was the last time he’d been in an actual hospital and not some back alley friend-of-a-friend’s side office that happened to have a tile floor, or in a cheap motel room bathtub, hissing and drunk as a sailor as one of his partners stitched him up?

The nurse gently touched his hand. “Sir, can you give me your name?”

“What.”

“Your name.”

“Lupin the Third,” the thief nearly spat, frustrated that he still didn’t know how long he’d been out.

“Can you wiggle your fingers for me?” Lupin did so, continuing to grumble. “And your toes?” The thief let out a frustrated sigh and did as asked, watching them move stiffly under the thin blanket.

“Excellent. And can you tell me the date?”

“I don’t know because no one will tell me! According to your dumb ass it’s Tuesday.”

The nurse pulled back, raising an eyebrow, as Jigen returned with a doctor in tow. The doctor was shorter, broad but not fat, and balding. His skin was darker and weathered, like someone had attempted to tan it like leather, but his hands were steady, and his eyes were heavily lidded as he looked over the nurse and his patient.

“Dr. Clyne,” the nurse nodded respectfully. “Mr. Jigen.” Lupin tried to remember if he’d gotten he nurse’s name, then quickly set that thought aside.

“What day is it?” he groaned at the three of them, frustrated.

“Tuesday.”

“Daisuke, I will wring your neck, and not in the fun way—“

The doctor cleared his throat. He shared a quick, quiet conversation with the nurse before he left, and then walked over to the bed.

His accent was clipped but his voice was concerned as he leaned over the bed, peering at Lupin through thick glasses. “Welcome back to the waking world, Mr. Lupin.”

“If you ask me what day it is I can’t promise I won’t bite you.” Lupin grumbled, staring at the ceiling and away from everyone else in the room.

“And not in the fun way?” the doctor chuckled. “It is Tuesday, August tenth. You have been in a medically induced coma since—“

Lupin redirected his attention to the doctor. “Wait. August? It’s August? But the...the last thing we did was during the American—“

“July fourth, yeah,” Jigen said, his gruff voice quiet. “You’ve been out for over a month.”

Lupin stared at his partner and the doctor.

“You died, Mr. Lupin. If Mr. Jigen” The doctor pronounced Jigen’s voice ‘gee-gone,’ and it took Lupin a moment to figure out who he was referring to, “hadn’t gotten you here as quickly as he had, and we hadn’t had the resources immediately needed...well, let’s not talk about what ifs. You’re awake, and clearly conscious of the world around you. We’re going to have to run some coordination and brain function tests...” He explained for a bit and bid the men adieu, promising the nurse would return in a short while to get started.

Jigen, who had been standing awkwardly as the doctor talked, sat down in one of the two very uncomfortable chairs and scooted it forward, resting his hand on Lupin’s.

“Hey. You okay?”

“I’ve been in a coma for a fucking MONTH?” Lupin’s voice was hoarse, unbelieving.

“In and out. They had to do some surgery and...well. They explained it better than I can.” Jigen scratched the back of his neck. “I texted Goemon, he should hopefully be back soon. Teaching him about emojis was a terrible idea, by the way.”

“Jigen...what happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember the museum display. I remember I got the painting. And then there’s the sound of bullets shattering glass and...and then what?”

“Right. The painting.” Jigen’s hands tensed on his knees.

“What happened to the painting.”

“The painting isn’t important, Lupin.” The gunman ran his hand over his partner’s face. Lupin could feel Jigen’s fingers caressing his own beard — still a bit patchy, it was just the way his facial hair grew, but definitely a beard. _A month _.__

__“I mean, I apparently died for it—“_ _

__Jigen glared at him. “You landed on it. It…”_ _

__“It did what?”_ _

__“It helped cushion the impact. If you hadn’t landed on it, you…Lupin…you can feel your extremities, right? And move them?”_ _

__“Yeah, the nurse already asked me that. Well, most of them. I haven’t tested my—“_ _

__“I’m sure they’ll have you test that that’s still working when they take the catheter out.”_ _

__Lupin’s eyes widened and he immediately lifted the blanket and pulled up the hospital gown to look down at himself, making a face as he did so._ _

__“If it helps, the nurses have been amazed at how often a man in a coma has been able to…I think the term they used was ‘achieve arousal.’”_ _

__The thief grinned, raising an eyebrow. “Nice to know that even when in I’m in a vegetative state you’re still paying attention to my dick, dear.”_ _

__Jigen flushed. “I wasn’t. I mean.” He pulled his hat further down to cover as much of his face as possible. He cleared his throat. “The painting took most of your weight when you landed on it, after the fall. It…prevented you from snapping your neck.”_ _

__Lupin stared. “But what happened to it?”_ _

__“I mentioned you lost a lot of blood, right? Like a startling amount of blood? And you apparently had a pretty severe concussion before you blacked out…”_ _

__“I puked on the priceless ‘Lost Monet’.”_ _

__“I think MOST of your bodily fluids ended up on it, yeah.”_ _

__“How did—you know what, I’m not even going to ask. I don’t want to know.” This was a lie, but there was only so much he could deal with at once, and losing multiple million dollars of art followed by being in a coma for a month was enough for one day. Lupin moved his arm the best he could, which wasn’t far, and twitched his leg, bending his knee. It ached, and it didn’t help._ _

__“What’s wrong?”_ _

__“Now that I know there’s something in there, it’s…really really itchy. Can you—“_ _

__Jigen glanced at the door. “I should probably get a nurse…”_ _

__“Jigen-dearest, just a little. Please?”_ _

__Jigen sighed and reached his arm over the blankets, finding the correct place without even needing to ask. He knew his partner’s body almost as well as he did his own. He gingerly rubbed at the blanket — he’d been biting his nails out of nervous habit and less cigarettes than usual, and didn’t want to scratch the thief — and Lupin bit his lip, rolling his eyes back._ _

__“You have _no_ idea how good that feels.”_ _

__“I really should go get a nurse,” Jigen said. “Especially because I can already tell where you want this to go.”_ _

__“I’ve been out for _a month_ , can you blame me?”_ _

__Jigen raised an eyebrow. “If I didn’t love you, man…” He pulled his hand back, twisting the ring on the finger of his other hand, another nervous habit he’d picked up in the past month. Then he leaned over and kissed his partner’s cheek. “I’ll be back, okay? Stay awake. Don’t try to get out of bed.”_ _

__Lupin sighed, clenching his hands into fists, wishing he could move his arms. He started stretching his legs — they ached and tingled — and arched his back. If it weren’t for the various IVs up his arm and various monitors on his wrist and fingers he might have been able to just slide out of the straps holding him to the bed. Maybe he could do it anyway…_ _

__Taking out the catheter would be…an issue. He’d figure that out later._ _

__The thief stared at the ceiling, stretching the parts of himself that he could without moving too much — fingers, toes, leaning back his neck. He felt a joint pop in his left hand and quickly repeated the action with his other fingers, carefully twisting his hand under the padded fabric cuff that had him strapped to that side of the bed. The action was nearly involuntary — Lupin enjoyed being restrained, but he didn’t like being trapped — but none of the various tubes or wires fell off as he slipped out of the fabric cuff. He stretched his right hand, feeling for that pop, when Jigen returned to the room. Lupin shoved his now-free hand under the blanket._ _

__“You don’t have to hide it, man, I told them that as soon as you were awake that if any of you was left, you’d be out of them. I honestly don’t know why they didn’t unstrap you sooner.”_ _

__Lupin paused, his right hand halfway out of the fabric strap. “Wait…’if any of me was left’?”_ _

__Jigen sat down, his hands gripping his knees again. “They were worried you were brain dead, Lupin.” He reached up and touched a little sticker sensor on his partner’s scalp before resting his hand over the one his partner was unsuccessfully trying to hide under the blanket. “I told them you don’t dream, but...”_ _

__“I don’t.”_ _

__“I know. We all know. Convincing the doctors was...well. They said not to expect much if you woke up.”_ _

__“Jigen...”_ _

__“What.”_ _

__“Are you...crying?”_ _

__Jigen pulled his hat further over his face and looked away._ _

__The same nurse as previously knocked on the door before stepping into the room, watching the two men. Jigen pulled his hand away from where it was on the bed._ _

__“It’s okay, I don’t...” the nurse said, holding up his hands defensively, “I don’t judge love.”_ _

__Jigen didn’t move his hand back, but looked up at the nurse anyway. “Right. So.”_ _

__“What was your name, kid?” Lupin asked._ _

__“Oh! I’m Elliot. Uh. Nurse Rogers.”_ _

__“Right. Elliot. El. Listen. How long until I can see if my dick works?”_ _

__Jigen pulled his hat even further over his face, rolling his eyes. The nurse’s ears went red, but he quickly caught his expression. “Well, I have to check with the doctor. You’ve been on all-fluid intravenous diet, and we have to make sure you’re able to eat and stand and walk on your own before we can really unhook anything.” He looked at his tablet. “We might be able to start you on mild solids now that you’re awake, once we check some other functions...”_ _

__As if in response to this statement, Lupin’s stomach growled, nearly causing Jigen to jump out of his chair. The nurse cleared his throat and continued._ _

__“Anyway. I’m here to help you get started on some movement exercises. Let’s make sure you can walk to the bathroom before we take your catheter out.”_ _

__“I’m sure my dear Jigen can help if I can’t make it.” Lupin smiled sweetly at his partner, who once again looked away._ _

__“Wouldn’t be the first time.”_ _

__“I bought you new shoes.”_ _

__The nurse walked around Jigen, moving to to unstrap Lupin’s arm and found the fabric cuff empty. He held up his hand, wiggling his fingers and grinning._ _

__It continued like that over the next hour — the thief had recovered far more quickly than anyone with those sorts of injuries really should have, the nurse told Jigen quietly as Lupin readied himself on the edge of the bed. He shouldn’t be alive. He should be braindead. He should…_ _

__“He’s hard to kill. Trust me.” Jigen mused softly._ _

__“So, El, can we yank this out yet?” Lupin gestured to his crotch, “Do you have any idea how much this itches?”_ _

__“Yes, Mr. Lupin. And yes, I think we can switch you to a bedpan if that’s preferable, until we get you standing again.”_ _

__Lupin started to get up, as if to prove that he could stand, and immediately felt his legs go out from under him. Jigen was at his side quick as a shot, grabbing him before he hit the floor._ _

__“I…was not expecting that.”_ _

__“It’s going to take a few days.” the nurse explained. “Maybe quicker, for you. But you’ve lost a lot of muscle just from being stationary for a month. Anyone would.”_ _

__Lupin grumbled, mad at being reminded he was human. Jigen rubbed his side gently, his arm still wrapped around him._ _

__“I’ll wait outside while you. Uh. Pull that.”_ _

__“You’ve seen me there before. You’ve had my dick in your—“_ _

__“LUPIN. Jesus.” The gunman turned and hefted his partner back on to the bed. He was a pretty slender man, but he’d lost weight in the past month, and it was unsettling._ _

__Lupin looked at him, his normal grin completely absent. “Jigen. Can you stay?”_ _

__Without question, he stayed._ _


	2. Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the samurai.

Goemon showed up a bit later, watching carefully at the door. Lupin noticed him first, looking up from the gunman’s head on his lap to see the samurai patiently waiting. He’d left Zantetsuken at home — no weapons in the hospital — but his normal anxiety over being swordless was temporarily put aside as Jigen stood up and the samurai greeted his partner with a hug.

“I told you he would be fine if we were patient.” Goemon muttered warmly, just loud enough for Lupin to hear.

“I know. I know.” Jigen responded, trying not to shake as he nuzzled his face into his partner’s shoulder.

They separated, Jigen kissing the samurai’s cheek. “I’m going to go...get a coffee,” the gunman explained quietly, glancing at Lupin, and he eased out the door and into the hallway. Goemon walked to the bed, taking Lupin’s hand in his. The open affection was a rarity from the samurai, and Lupin appreciated it, even though he knew the reason for it.

“Lupin.”

“Goemon.”

“How...are you.” Lupin could tell he’d wanted to ask something else, but knew he’d go at his own pace to get there.

“I just had a tube yanked out of my dick,” the thief said quietly, smiling.

“I heard your scream from the parking lot.”

“Don’t tell Fujiko. I’d never live that down.”

Goemon smiled softly. They were quiet for a bit, and he gripped his partner’s hand in his.

“Lupin.”

“Yeah, samurai?”

“Lupin, you...can’t do that again.”

“I will try my very best not to die again, Goemon.”

The samurai gripped his hand tighter. “Lupin...”

Lupin raised an eyebrow, waiting.

“Lupin...” Goemon gripped at his kimono, the hand not clenched around his partner’s tucked tightly against himself. “I worried you were going to break Jigen’s heart.”

For once in his life, Lupin had absolutely no idea what to say.

“If you died...and stayed dead...I’d stand by him. Always. But...it wouldn’t be the same. For either of us. And to die so stupidly...I think that was the worst part.”

“I think the _dying_ was probably the worst part, Goe.”

“He’s been a wreck, Lupin. He’s only sober right now because he’s been here. When I can get him to come back home...I know he loves me too, but...”

“Did he do the ‘extremely rough sex to try to feel better’ thing he does?”

Goemon made a face, but his ears went red. Lupin hummed expectantly.

“...in the first couple days. I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Couldn’t walk straight, right? God. I hate what causes him to get like that but I love it when he does.”

“Lupin.”

“Hmm?”

“You are. Uh...”

“Oh, hey!”

Goemon blushed fiercely. Lupin just looked pleased, but moved his leg and hand to cover himself for the sake of his partner.

“It has been a very difficult month, Lupin.” Goemon squeezed the thief’s other hand. “I...don’t know what he would have done if you didn’t wake up.”

“But you knew I would, right?”

Goemon stared at him, silent, pleading. Jigen knocked on the door, peeking around the corner.

The samurai stood up, nearly bowing out of some old instinct, and wrapped himself around his partner again. Jigen was startled, but he hugged him back. “You gonna stay tonight?”

“Yes,” Goemon responded without a second thought. “If they let us.”

Lupin watched the two of them. He’d been passively massaging himself with the hand that hadn’t been wrapped around Goemon’s — then he noticed he was doing it and pink tinged his cheeks. Jigen shut the door behind him, carefully closing the blinds.

~*~

A nurse came in few hours later to find the three skinny men curled up practically on top of one another. Jigen was against Lupin’s side on the bed, Goemon on the chair and leaned against both of them. The gunman woke first at the noise of the door opening, trying to push back from where he was and yelping as his foot met the side of the bed. Goemon startled awake at that, as did Lupin, all three men reaching for weapons that weren’t there, sleepy-eyed and red-faced.

The nurse, an older woman with a hard face but kind eyes, raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word as the group collected themselves. Jigen stood off the bed, readjusting his hat. Goemon sat up straight in the chair, clearing his throat. Lupin grinned. The nurse huffed and held up a bedpan in one hand and a sheath of papers in the other.

“I need one of you to sign these, and—“ she looked at Lupin and gestured with the bedpan “—I suspect you probably need to use this.”

“What are these?” Jigen asked, rifling through the paperwork. “No way he’s being discharged yet.”

“Some of those are just confirmation that we can start unhooking these machines. Some...well. We got a fax from—I can’t even try to pronounce the name. Something with a Z?”

Lupin raised an eyebrow at Jigen, who sighed.

“We can’t share medical information without your permission, even if it’s just whether you’re conscious. Do you two mind if—“

“He’s not shy, go right ahead.” Jigen was reading through the paperwork, trying to figure out exactly what Zenigata wanted. Goemon turned away, both to let his broad back serve as a writing surface and to give his partner some degree of privacy (even if he knew Lupin didn’t care).

Lupin squeaked. “That’s COLD.”

“Sorry, kid.”

The other men ignored their partner as he made some very interesting noises, complaining about how weird everything felt.

“Do you mind if I look through these more?” Jigen asked the nurse, after setting aside a small pile that needed Lupin’s signature, still holding a few sheets in his hand.

“Sure, sure,” the nurse responded, setting the various containers and implements she’d been checking on her cart. “I need them back if he’s going to start eating actual food again, though.”

“Food would be good.” Lupin chirped. “Can we order pizza?”

“You’re gonna be on soft stuff for awhile,” the nurse chuckled, heading into the hall. “Though you look a lot less like a toy from a troubled daycare than when they first brought you in. Who knows.” 

Goemon swallowed at that statement, and Lupin looked at both his partners. Both looked away.

“We really need to talk about what happened, guys.”

“Yeah.” Jigen glanced at Goemon, who gripped his hand. “But...can it wait?”

“Until when?”

“Until you’re ready for pizza.” Goemon said decisively.

Jigen held up a sheets of paper. “And right now, we’ve got to deal with this.”

“Ah, Pops. Can’t a man die in peace?”

If Lupin noticed both his partners flinching at the statement, he didn’t say anything about it.

“It’s not official ICPO paperwork,” Jigen continued after a pause. “But it’s definitely Zenigata.”

“That’s bizarre.” Goemon said.

“Aww, he just wants to know if I’m okay!”

Jigen squinted at the paperwork. “That...might be true, actually. Huh.”

“The nurse at the front desk told me someone has been calling the hospital,” Goemon said, quietly. “I wonder if it was him.”

“What? When?” Jigen turned to the samurai.

“A few weeks ago. You were...” the samurai paused, picking his words carefully, “...not in a place where telling you someone was calling about Lupin would have done anyone any good.”

Jigen frowned, furrowing his brow. “I still wish you’d told me.”

Goemon put his hand in the gunman’s, gripping gently. “I am sorry. I did what I felt was best at the time. And you were...”

Lupin watched his partners, seeing Jigen’s stern expression falter for just a flash of a moment.

“He was what?” Lupin finally asked, his curiosity, as always, getting the better of keeping his mouth shut.

“Probably drunker than anyone older than a college student has any right to be,” Jigen admitted, leaning his head back.

“Goemon mentioned...that.” Lupin said, looking at his partner’s neck as he swallowed and leaned forward. The samurai blushed lightly, as if he’d divulged a secret.

“I lost you, man. I...” Jigen looked away again. Goemon reached his hand out but stopped just short of touching him, waiting, watching him with an expression Lupin couldn’t read. “You didn’t have a pulse. I thought...and then they said you might not wake up, or if you did you wouldn’t be you anymore, and I just couldn’t—“

Lupin reached out, then, gripping his partner’s shoulder, looking him into the eyes. “Hey. Hey. I’m right here, Daisuke.”

“But you _weren’t_...”

“But I _am._ ” Lupin insisted, glancing at Goemon, who set his outreached hand onto Jigen’s.

“I am, as well,” Goemon said, his deep voice sounding much smaller than it normally did. Jigen raised his head, looking at him.

“...I’ve really been a dick to you this past month, haven’t I, samurai.”

“You were grieving.” Goemon stated simply.

“He’d stay here when I went home,” Jigen told Lupin, quietly. “Fujiko stopped by a few times, and we both went home, but—“

“When he was alone it was...” Goemon trailed off, not wanting to embarrass his partner.

“He usually came home and had to pick me up off the bathroom floor and throw me in the shower.” Jigen said.

“I never threw you.” Goemon insisted, a gentle smile at the corner of his mouth.

“He kept joining me in them even after I pissed on his feet,” Jigen admitted. “I was so drunk, I’m surprised I didn’t do worse.”

“I’m surprised you remember that,” Goemon said, gently moving the strands of hair that had fallen over his partner’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, samurai,” Jigen said, nearly a whisper, leaning his face into the samurai’s hand. The three men sat silently for a few moments, each touching the other in the smallest ways, leaning on each other with what parts they could.

“I brought your razor,” Goemon said after awhile, pulling his hand away from the gunman’s scratchy face. He gestured to the duffle he’d carried in with him a few hours previous. “And...other things...”

“Do I smell that bad?”

“You’ve smelled worse in the past month. I just thought you might like clean underwear.”

“I would appreciate you wearing clean underwear,” Lupin spoke up, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “You can change right here if you want—“

Goemon and Jigen glanced at each other before Jigen leaned into bed and wrapped his arms around the thief, his knuckles on his shoulder, a grin on his face.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to break a gunman: you shatter his thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of serious bodily injuries and mild emetophobia warning for this chapter, be cautious if that bothers you.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Zenigata showed up almost as soon as he got a response. The boys wondered if he’d been shacked up in a local hotel, waiting for the word. Both of Lupin’s partners were in his room — Goemon was meditating in one of the chairs, Jigen was in the bathroom — when a nurse arrived with the inspector in-tow. He was wearing his trench coat, but a simple polo and slacks underneath it. He looked out of place without his hat, despite his height and wide shoulders taking up the entire doorframe.

“POPS!” Lupin yelped happily from the bed. “You can’t arrest me, we’re not in ICPO territory.”

“I know, Lupin—“

Goemon stood up from his chair, nodding and offering it to Zenigata. They heard a flush from the bathroom and Jigen came out of it, grumbling about lack of reading material, before spotting the inspector and promptly stopping his rant.

“Oh, hey, Pops.”

“Jigen. Goemon.”

“Do go on, Daisuke, I’m sure Pops would love to hear more about your bathroom habits.”

Jigen went red.

“Yes, well.” The inspector cleared his throat. “I’ve been trying to contact you. I knew Lupin was gravely injured, but I didn’t realize how badly until he went completely off the map—“

“POPS.”

“Uh?”

“You can tell me exactly what happened!”

“Wha—you don’t remember?”

“It’s all a blur. I apparently died and destroyed a very expensive painting. Not in that order. I think I fell off a building? Anyway, Jigen and Goemon are being absolute asses and not telling me—“

Zenigata glanced at the samurai and the gunman, quizzical, then back at the thief.

“Wait, Lupin, you _died_?”

“Apparently—“

“I saw the painting but I didn’t even think—I figured you made off with these two and I’d be getting another calling card in a few—“

“ _Can someone please tell me what happened?_ ”

“Lupin, you went out the window. And building security...was hired help. I hate it when Interpol doesn’t give me my own backup but there wasn’t time—“

“They shot the wire.” Jigen stated, plainly, looking at the floor. “And you, if you hadn’t been wearing the parachute the bullet would have shattered your shoulder blade. Possibly worse.”

“But I had the parachute—“

“Lupin...”

“We watched you fall. It...” Goemon sighed. “It didn’t open.”

“I’m guessing whoever shot at you must’ve hit the release. Or something. It didn’t trigger.”

Zenigata pulled the chair closer to Lupin, putting his hand on his forehead, pushing back his hair. Lupin squinted.

“You used the painting as a hang glider. Sort of. Security did hit you, you were bleeding everywhere when you jumped out the window—I...heard...I heard it when—“ Zenigata clenched and unclenched his hands, watching Lupin’s wide eyes.

Jigen promptly went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a slam. They could hear him retching.

“Jigen...saw him hit the ground.” Goemon explained, glancing at the bathroom door. “Most of the noise was the...” he searched for the word. “Frame. Of the painting. Some of it...was Lupin.”

They all heard the water running in the bathroom, and gargling noises. Everyone was silent.

“...sorry.” Jigen said as he returned to the room, his beard wet, his face pale. Goemon nudged him gently and gripped his hand.

“It’s okay, marksman.” the samurai whispered, softly.

“It’s not. It...shouldn’t have happened.” He leaned into the samurai, his hat covering his face.

Zenigata watched the two men, then looked at Lupin. The thief was silent, staring at his partners, and even Zenigata couldn’t read the expression on his face.

“I saw...I saw them carry you off, and leave the painting,” Zenigata said, his tone strangely quiet. “I...didn’t know. I couldn’t get to my car, and I was there to protect the painting, which...”

“Which I destroyed,” the thief said, blinking.

The inspector looked between the trio, then stood up, his normal brash voice returning just slightly. “I’m going to go...have a smoke. No plans on leaving, Lupin?”

“Couldn’t if I tried, Pops.”

Zenigata squeezed the thief’s hand and looked at his partners, then walked into the hallway. The three men watched him leave and Lupin looked at his partners.

“Jigen—“

“Lupin, if I’d known I would have—“

“Jigen, it wasn’t your fault. What happened after I landed?”

Jigen sighed. Goemon wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“You fell on...your head. The...sound...” the gunman covered his mouth, then breathed deep, bringing some color back to his cheeks.

“Jigen—“

“You were briefly knocked out but came to, your eyes dazed. You...uh. Did what I just did, you probably had a pretty severe concussion, but I was...mostly surprised you hadn’t split your skull open...”

“Noggin of steel,” Lupin observed, knocking on his head before wincing. “Ow.”

“Goemon found us then, running like a bat outta hell. We were in the car...”

The samurai side hugged the gunman, letting him lean further into him. “You...it happened in the car,” Goemon said, quietly. “Jigen was...we crossed the border, and I tried to close your wounds as much as I could, but...”

“I wasn’t fast enough.” there was a muffled sniff from where the gunman had shoved his face into the samurai’s neck, hidden under his hat. Goemon gripped the top of his shoulder, his long fingers massaging gently under his hair.

Lupin stared at his partners.

“We got him here. And he’s awake. It is not your fault, marksman.” His Japanese lilted, whisper-soft, as he rocked his partner.

“Guys,” Lupin said from the hospital bed, holding out his hands. The two men walked over to him, wrapped around each other, before gently wrapping around the thief.

Zenigata watched from the hall, cup of coffee in his hand, tears in his eyes. He waited a while, then knocked as gently as he could on the open door. Jigen and Goemon carefully pulled back from the embrace.

“Would you men...like me to stay with Lupin tonight? So you can rest? I’m assuming you’ve been here...”

“Sleeping in hospital chairs, ruining Jigen’s already achy old man back,” Lupin teased.

“HEY.”

“And you guys don’t have to babysit me. I halfway blacked out turning my head too fast earlier, I don’t think I should be doing anything stupid for awhile.”

“That doesn’t mean you _won’t_ do something stupid.” Jigen grumbled, glaring.

“I can stay.” Zenigata assured. “And make sure he doesn’t.”

“No handcuffs, right?”

The inspector held up his hands, one still holding a half-finished cup of coffee. “I’m not on the job, here. I’m just making sure you don’t kick the bucket before I bring you to justice someday.”

Lupin rolled his eyes. “Glad you care so much, Pops.”

“Thank you, inspector.” Goemon said, nodding at Zenigata.

Jigen bumped shoulders with the samurai. “We appreciate it, Pops, thanks.” The two men kissed the thief, almost daring the inspector to say anything, and Goemon stooped to grab the duffle he’d brought before they headed out the door. Zenigata watched them leave, then sat down in one of the chairs.

“So.”

“Yeah so we’re all kind of a thing.”

“Lupin. I’ve known that for years.”

“What?”

“You aren’t exactly shy about it. I noticed the rings awhile back. I found you three...ahem...in a rather compromising position...in a safe once—“

“Ha! I’d forgotten about that! Jigen chewed me out for weeks...‘What is Pops gonna think of us now’...”


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 2/4 time. Two pairs of people dealing with a weird situation in their own way.

Jigen and Goemon opened the door to the safehouse that had been serving as home for the past month, a cozy apartment that took up the top floor of a for-rent former bakery in the small town not far from the hospital they’d been spending most of their time in. Jigen breathed deep, resting the take-out they’d picked up on the coffee table and nearly collapsing onto the worn sofa. Goemon hissed at the position the gunman had fallen into and raised an eyebrow as he watched his partner.

“I am going to make some tea,” the samurai said, taking off his sandals. “Would you like some?”

Jigen looked up, glancing at the empty whiskey bottle on the floor next to the sofa.

“Just water, Goe,” he said, slowly. “Thank you.” He grumbled and lifted his hat off his eyes. “You ever feel like you’ve just dodged a train?”

“Sometimes very literally.”

“You know what I mean.”

Goemon hummed from the kitchen, then walked in with a glass of water, handing it to his partner. “I am...glad for a moment of peace, after such a period of uncertainty. And I am glad you are here.” He leaned down to kiss the gunman’s cheek, then went back into the kitchen, where the kettle was going off. Jigen’s eyes followed him, and he could hear the samurai studiously preparing his tea.

When Goemon returned to the living room, Jigen had set out the takeout on the coffee table, their meals split amongst paper plates, napkins and plastic utensils laid out carefully. It had been awhile since they’d eaten together — it had been awhile since Goemon had gotten Jigen to eat anything other than a few bites of a greasy fast food burger — and it was refreshing to see, although the samurai kept that to himself as he moved to sit in his usual spot on the floor in front of the sofa.

Wordlessly, Jigen scooted over on the couch, and Goemon sat down next to him, leaning carefully against him. The gunman leaned into it, resting his hand on his partner’s. They sat for a bit, silent, eyes closed, resting against one another and simply breathing together.

~*~

Zenigata, for all of his time watching Lupin and many days spent on the other side while he was confined behind bars, found himself oddly charmed as he sat next to the thief stuck in bed, spinning tales that sounded completely fictional even when he got to the parts that the inspector knew he’d been there for.

“...and that’s when I realized you can’t catch a plane with a boat...”

“Mmm. Wait, was this the time with the nuclear—“

“Mmmhmmm.”

“Do you realize how much property damage you two caused that day—“

“Hey, Pops.”

“—got in so much trouble for th—what?”

“Thank you. For staying. And for giving Jigen and Goemon a break.”

“Oh! Uh. You’re welcome.” The two men looked at one another, a quiet unspoken acknowledgement of truce between them.

“Now...after all our years together...how would you feel about...” the thief paused, his eyes bright. Zenigata raised an eyebrow and blinked. “...helping me get to the bathroom?” Lupin crossed his ankles and wiggled, pressing a hand against his crotch. “I really gotta pee.”

Zenigata rolled his eyes, sighing, and got up. “I’ll see if I can find a nurse.”

~*~

Jigen lay in bed, his wet hair on a towel-covered pillow. Goemon lay curled with his head on his partner’s shoulder, a hand over his chest, rubbing gently against the heartbeat he could feel there.

“Hey, Goe,”

“Hm?”

“How did you deal so well with this? With everything?”

“I meditate.”

“You’re just so damn calm and certain all the time.”

Goemon coughed.

“What? You are.”

“Daisuke...” the samurai sighed, gripping his partner’s chest. “Remind me tomorrow to take you on a walk.”

“...a walk?”

“A walk.” He kissed his partner’s neck and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder. Jigen ran a hand through his hair, resting it on the back of his neck, puzzled but so exhausted he dozed off before he could ask more about how that would explain anything.

~*~

Zenigata stood awkwardly down the hall from Lupin’s room, inspecting the vending machines. He wasn’t that hungry, but he’d needed an excuse to give the thief some privacy as the nurse attended to him. Looking at the prepackaged snacks, the inspector passively missed home — he always did, some days more than others — and picked out a brand of chocolate bar he’d never heard of and a bottle of water. He stood, watching down the hall, and nodded as he saw the nurse leave Lupin’s room.

“You didn’t have to leave, you know,” Lupin greeted as the inspector returned, gesturing to himself. “You’ve seen it all before.”

“Doesn’t mean I need to see it again,” Zenigata grumbled, sitting down. “Or wanted to see it the first time.” He opened the bottle of water he’d gotten, sipping it, and watched the thief as he fiddled with the rubber handles on the bed.

“Lupin.”

“Yeah?”

“Stop messing with the bed.”

“But I’m _bored_. There’s not even a TV in here. Do you have a phone? I should’ve asked Jigen for his phone. I wonder what happened to my—“

Zenigata sighed and pulled a smartphone out of his pocket, typing in the password with a finger and handing it to the thief.

“I’m surprised, Pops!”

“Yata said I have to stick with the times. I don’t see _why_ , because even when I do you seem to prove any technology I learn about to be dangerous as all hell—“

“Is this an Interpol-issued phone? Is...do you have it child-locked?”

“It’s for my own safety—“

“I can’t believe you me-proofed your phone, Pops. I’m so proud.” Lupin theatrically wiped his eye, grinning. “Have you heard of this show called...”

Zenigata pulled his chair closer to the bed, watching as Lupin carefully poked through the phone and enthusiastically explained the story of an American TV show about a group of thieves he’d watched last time he was in the States.

~*~

The two men stood in a clearing that seemed to stretch for acres. Scattered every few feet were tree stumps. Dozens of them. Some no thicker than an arm, some wider around than a person. Each tree had been sliced clean, their rings and inner patterns showing like works of art.

Jigen puffed his cigarette, his hands in his pockets, looking at the samurai that stood beside him. “Every day?”

Goemon nodded.

“What happened to the trees?”

They continued walking. Goemon kneeled over at one point and picked up what looked like a circular, translucent sheet of paper. He held it up to the gunman, who took it from him, studying the rings that he could see.

“Goemon...”

“I...thought I was going to lose the people I love.” Goemon said, looking off into the pile of sliced lumber that was scattered not far from where they were standing. “The people who loved me. I...” He looked at his partner, his face blank. “I thought I was going to lose you. And there was nothing I could do.”

Jigen lifted his hat and wrapped his partner in a sudden hug. Goemon huffed, surprised.


	5. Deliberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart-to-heart and a bowl of oatmeal.

Lupin woke up to a nurse hooking a blood pressure cuff over his arm, checking the pulse monitor on his finger. He yawned, blinking, involuntarily rutting against his thigh as he tried to roll onto his back.

“Sorry,” the thief sleepily apologized, pulling at the thin blanket to cover his morning wood.

“We all know about you, hon, don’t worry,” the nurse said, her voice soft. Lupin raised his eyebrows and looked as smug as someone who’d just woken up in a hospital bed could.

“Where’s Pops?”

“The gentleman who was sitting with you all night? Mr. Starts With A Z?”

“Yeah.”

“He said he was going to go grab some breakfast right after I came in. Should be back soon.”

“I miss coffee.” Lupin said quietly. The nurse chuckled.

“You aren’t missing much from this cafeteria, hon.” She tapped a few notes into her tablet. “You need a hand getting to the bathroom?”

Lupin stretched his legs, listening to his toes pop. It was getting easier, the IV stand serving as a bit of a crutch, to get around. “I’m feeling like I’m just a list of bodily functions and not much of a person, these days.” He was still covering himself with a blanket, but he scooted to the side of the bed, grabbing the pole the IV was on to try to stand up. The nurse helped him get off the bed, and supported his other side as he walked across the small room.

“Be happy you have a list,” she responded gently, helping him into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. She jotted another note in her tablet as she heard him grumble and sigh about fluid monitoring through the door. She waited until she heard the water running and helped him, checking the various containers in the bathroom before helping him back to bed.

“Think you’d be up for some actual food today, Mr. Lupin?”

“Ooooooo, French toast? Brioche, with raspberry jam, maybe some overeasy eggs...”

“Maybe plain oatmeal. Perhaps a glass of milk.”

“Awww.”

“You’re recovering well, and quickly, and we don’t want to make you sick.”

Lupin hummed, laying back in bed, looking over at the small rolling table where Zenigata had plugged in his smartphone. When the inspector returned he found the thief with his nose against the phone, tapping rapidly away to try to unlock it.

“It’s my daughter’s birthday, Lupin,” Zenigata said, causing them thief to jolt up and drop the phone into his lap.

“How is Toshiko?” Lupin asked, quickly typing in the 6-digit code with his thumb as he picked the phone back up.

“She’s doing well. Her and her husband moved to California last year, for his job. They’re thinking about starting a family.” The inspector was amazed at how easily the information rolled off his tongue, as if he was talking to an old friend and not a man he’s been chasing for years. How many old friends did he actually have?

“Where in California?”

“Outside of Los Ang—why.”

“No reason,” the thief grinned, his fingers moving at lightning speed on the phone. “You mind if I text Jigen?”

“Have you already?”

Lupin paused his fingers. “...no.”

Zenigata sighed. “Your finger is on the Send button, I can see it from here.”

“I didn’t say I hadn’t written the text—“

“Go ahead. I’m going to have to get a new phone anyway, lord knows what you put on it after I fell asleep last night.”

“I think I fell asleep before you did. You still keep in touch with Ami?”

“She emails every now and then. I saw her a few weekends ago, Yata suggested we all get lunch together when we were doing a case around where she’s going to college.”

Lupin hummed acknowledgment, still face down in the phone. “I like Yata, he’s a good kid.”

“He’s got a lot to learn, but we’re getting there.”

“Planning on retirement, Pops?”

“Yeah, actually.”

Lupin paused his scrolling, looking up. “What?”

Zenigata looked at him. “Not right away. But someday. And I think Yata would be a good man to take over for me, then, if he decides to continue doing what I do. He’s got a good head on his shoulders, but he might also want to be less...isolated, let’s say. On one case.”

Lupin looked at Zenigata, eyes wide. “But...”

“Lupin. I’ve been chasing you for half your life. Since you were just a kid with a chip on his shoulder and an infamous grandpa.” He chuckled as he rested his elbows on his knees. “I spent days trying to find out what happened to you after you fell out of that building, and then days calling hospitals in surrounding countries trying to find you, asking about your entire list of aliases.” The inspector sighed. “Anytime I wasn’t working on a case that wasn’t yours, I was trying to find you. I _cried_ when I found the hospital that said you were a patient, Lupin.”

The thief watched his rival, who was staring at his knees. “Yata found me with a phone in my hand, sobbing into my desk.” He grimaced and unfolded his hands. “I don’t even know why.”

“Pops...”

“I’m not retiring tomorrow. Or for awhile. But I’m thinking about it. And Yata...well. He’s much younger than me. Hell, he’s younger than you.”

“Yeah.”

The two men sat, quietly, Lupin’s thumb passively massaging the phone in his hand as he stared at anything other than the screen, Zenigata rubbing his hands on his knees.

“You ever think about it?”

“Hm?”

“Retirement.”

“Tried it. Kind of. Couple times. Didn’t take.”

“Maybe with your...husbands?”

Lupin grinned at the inspector’s awkwardness. “‘Partners’ still works, Pops.” The phone buzzed against his hand. “Speaking of...”

Zenigata nodded as he watched the thief smirk and thumb a quick response. “Jigen taught Goemon about emojis. And is apparently the one driving, if this cigarette and car combination means anything.” Lupin leaned back in the bed, looking at the ceiling, resting his head on his arm and the phone on his chest, fingers still on the screen, thinking.

~*~

Jigen and Goemon arrived just as another nurse was bringing in a small breakfast tray.

“Popular man,” the nurse mused in the crowded room, handing the food to the samurai. “I was going to ask if you needed any help, but—“

“I think we’re covered. Thanks!” the thief grinned.

“He should eat slow, right?” Jigen asked the nurse as they left.

“Yes, and be careful. It’s mild food but there’s still a chance it could upset his stomach.”

“I don’t see how.” Lupin said, making a face at the bowl of beige mush in front of him.

“Inspector, did you want to stay, or—“

“If you men don’t mind I think I’ll take my leave, maybe go back to my hotel to have a shower.” He picked his phone up off of the bed-bound thief, tucking it into his pocket. “I’ll call you before I head back here. This evening?”

“You just want another night with me!” Lupin eyed Zenigata, grinning.

“Or he’s extremely nice and wants to give us another night by ourselves.” Goemon mused.

“Oh-HO, is _that_ where the priorities are!“ Lupin wiggled his eyebrows. “I want descriptions, boys, I haven’t seen any action in over a month, I think I’m backed up to my ears—“

Zenigata groaned and covered his face, nodding at the gunman and the samurai and walking out into the hospital hallway. The two men sighed, glaring at their partner before sitting next to him and helping him with his breakfast.

“So Pops is talking about retirement,” Lupin said quietly after nearly making himself sick eating the oatmeal too fast.

“Oh yeah?” Jigen asked as he got a cup of water from the bathroom.

“Yeah. Says he’s training Yata to be his replacement.”

“Yata is a fine young man. Perhaps a little naive...” Goemon pondered, passing the water cup from Jigen to Lupin. Both his partners looked at him. “What?”

“Nothing, man.” Jigen said, holding up his hands. “What brought this up, Lup?”

“Just...talking.” Lupin said, oddly quiet, sipping the water and making a face, then belching loudly.

“You need a bucket?”

“No, I think I’m okay. Just need to go slower.”

“That’s what we keep telling you.”

“Yeah...” Lupin twirled the spoon in the oatmeal, tapping it against the side of the bowl. “Would you two ever want to retire?”

Jigen and Goemon shared a look.

“You know I’ve been thinking about it for years,” Jigen said. “I know I’m not ancient, but people who do what I do? We don’t generally live that long.”

“I assumed I’d work until I’m no longer needed,” Goemon said plainly. “Then perhaps move back to my cabin in Japan. Though, that was before...” he glanced at his partners, cheeks going pink, curling his fingers around the ring on his left hand.

Jigen ruffled his hair. “Can’t imagine no longer needing you, samurai, even before I got you in bed. He leveled a forest, by the way, Lup.”

Lupin choked on his oatmeal again. “What?!”

Goemon went red.

“Is this some kind of euphemism? Because I mean he knows he can level _my_ forest anytime.”

“I don’t know what that means.” Goemon said.

“I miss coffee but I miss sex worse,” Lupin grumbled, gingerly sipping at the oatmeal in his spoon.

“I’m gonna miss being able to feel my ass when they clear you to come home.” Jigen groaned, smiling.

“Seriously, though, I do want details on any fooling around you two did.”

“We didn’t. Really.” Jigen sighed as Goemon blushed. “It was nice to sleep in a bed and not a plastic chair, though.” He rubbed at his cheeks. “And shave properly.”

“I look that bad, huh.”

“You’ve got oatmeal in your beard.”

Lupin grumbled and wiped his face.


	6. Immutable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes, everything stays the same.

The days trickled by. It was early morning, just before dawn, Zenigata drifting in and out of a doze himself as he watched Lupin sleep, pondering picking up some reading glasses as he tried to read a book on his phone, when the sound of high heels clacked down the linoleum. He vaguely heard discussion in the hall before the door opened fully, and the sound of a huff of surprise woke the inspector up fully.

“Koichi Zenigata?” the tone was incredulous.

“Fujiko Mine.” Zenigata bowed his head, on the verge of rising to his feet, but Fujiko put her hand on his chest and he stopped.

“We’re outside ICPO—“

“I’m well aware, Miss Mine. None of you have to worry about being arrested. I’m here as...for my own sake.”

Lupin grumbled in bed, snoring loudly as he rolled over. Fujiko smirked as Zenigata threw the blanket in his lap over the thief, unnecessarily attempting to protect his modesty to some degree.

“Nothing changes.” the lady thief said quietly. “How long have you been here?”

“A few days,” Zenigata responded. “I didn’t plan to stay, but he seems to like the company. And Jigen and Goemon...”

“Probably need the break, yeah. It’s...been hard on them.”

“Are you—“

“I haven’t seen him since before he woke up. I’ve been...busy.” The inspector noticed her sparkling blue diamond ring, earrings, and matching bracelets. The ring hanging off her necklace was much more modest, much less flashy, nearly hidden as it dove between her breasts. He knew, though, what that one signified as he politely tried to direct his eyes away from it, and she rested her hand on his as she sat in the chair next to him.

“He’s...still all him, right?” Fujiko asked after a few minutes of silence, an edge of uncertainty dancing on her tone.

“Yes,” Zenigata said, feeling as she gripped his hand at the response. “As far as I can tell, anyway.”

A nurse knocked on the door, to which Zenigata stood politely. “I’m going to go grab some breakfast. Would you like anything, Miss Mine?”

“Thank you, Koichi, no.” She got up and kissed his cheek. “It was good seeing you out of uniform again, though.” The inspector’s face flushed as he turned and tripped over his feet getting to the hallway. Fujiko sat back down and watched the nurse as they tended to Lupin, jotting down various readings and rechecking things. Lupin groaned, smacking his lips and humping the air as he felt the nurse remove something from his arm.

“Sorry,” he mumbled sleepily, pulling at the extra blanket to cover himself further, then puzzling over it and looking to the chairs. Fujiko watched him, waiting.

“Fujicakes!”

“Lupin.”

“Oh it’s so good to see you!” The thief yawned again, then smiled hugely. “I can get up and pee on my own now!”

Fujiko raised an eyebrow.

“Did you need to do that right now, Mr. Lupin?” the nurse asked.

“Yep!” Lupin nodded, getting up from the bed, excitedly kissing Fujiko on the cheek before turning and bounding quickly to the bathroom, not shutting the door behind himself. Fujiko sighed.

“I was going to ask if he was doing alright but I guess some things never change,” she said, eyeing the nurse.

“You two known each other long?”

“Longer than it’s polite to discuss. How many more days is he going to need to stay here?”

“You’ll have to talk to the doctor, but we’re all suspecting he’ll be ready for release pretty soon.”

“When?” the thief asked from the bathroom. “I’m standing up to do this, by the way, you can put that in your notes.”

“Yes, we can see that, Lupin. Close the door.” Fujiko told him, rolling her eyes.

Lupin raised his eyebrows and grinned, pulling up the boxer shorts someone had finally forced him into after he started being able to get up from bed on his own again. The nurse checked in on him as he was washing his hands, leaving the room with their cart afterwards.

Lupin walked back over to the bed and sat on the end, facing the lady thief. “Going to throw me a big welcome back party, Fujicakes?”

“Checking in to make sure you’re okay.” Fujiko responded. She twisted the ring on her necklace, eyeing him. “And Goemon and Jigen.”

“They’re...better.” Lupin said carefully.

“Is Jigen—“

“Goemon has been taking care of him. He’s still having trouble...I think he’s still having trouble believing I’m alive?”

“He...” Fujiko bit her lip, holding her clenched hand in front of her face. “Well. He hasn’t died of alcohol poisoning, at least.”

“He’s smoking less.”

“For him that’s not a necessarily a good thing.”

“Yeah.” Lupin kicked his legs back and forth against the bed. “I miss smoking. Coffee, sex, and cigarettes. Man. Dying sucks.”

“You’ve done it before.”

“Yeah, but those times were all on purpose.”

“Would’ve been great if you’d told us that then.”

“Fujiko...”

“I know.” She touched her hand to his cheek. “It was a long time ago.” The thief leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and resting his face against Fujiko’s hand. They sat like that for a bit.

“Lupin...”

“Mm?”

“You’ve...you’re gonna break their hearts, if you’re not more careful with yourself.”

“But not yours?”

Fujiko smirked, pinching at his beard, which caused him to bite his tongue and make a face. “I’m not sure I’ve got a heart left to break, after everything. Maybe you’ll prove me wrong someday.” She kissed him then, feeling him melt into her, and didn’t look back to his dazed face as she left.

Lupin was still touching his lips when Zenigata walked back into the room.


	7. Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation, new understandings, new anxieties to overcome, and pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is TECHNICALLY the last chapter, and I'll be posting the Epilogue shortly. I've already started on a much less angsty, much sexier sequel. Thank you so much for reading!!

“Are you going to be okay?”

“I told you man, I’m fine, I’m not...” the gunman readjusted his tie, “I’m not one of those breaks-if-you-touch-‘em-wrong glass cups Lupin’s stolen over the years.”

“I think those were vases.”

“Well, I’m definitely not one of those. Does this look okay?”

“You look amazing, marksman.” The samurai kissed his lips, running two slender fingers through his freshly-trimmed beard. Jigen felt his face get hot but did his best to ignore it.

They pulled up to the hospital discharge area, standing outside the car, and watched the whirlwind inside as a skinny figure with dark, fluffy hair made his way around the room inside, kissing every nurse and doctor on the cheek or bowing and kissing their hands. The two men watched as he spotted them, watched his eyes brighten and his slow turn as he sauntered, bowlegged and proud, out the sliding glass doors.

They’d dropped off a clean set of clothes for him earlier — the shirt hung loose, the undone top buttons showing a just-slightly-too-big undershirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his belt was hooked a couple holes tighter. Goemon felt Jigen hold his breath as their partner’s freshly shaved sideburned face came into view.

There was a quiet moment that stretched endlessly, wordlessly, silence that could fill the world.

And then Lupin spread his arms and absolutely tackled the gunman and the samurai, butting them up against the car, kissing and touching every inch of skin he could get his lips and hands on, laughing like a child let loose in a theme park.

“Lupin—“

“Jigen!”

“Lupin—“

“Goemon!”

“Lupin!” they both shouted, trying to separate their mouths from his.

“What!”

“Keep it in your pants, man, we’re still in a public place!” the gunman was laughing.

Lupin humped at Jigen’s hip, grinning, and then pulled back, stuffing his hand in his pocket to readjust himself. Goemon blushed as he noticed the people inside watching them through the glass. Jigen huffed, glaring at them, a grin splitting his face. The thief bowed to their audience, smirking, as they all got in the car.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“It’s weird to hear you asking us that.”

“Just roll with it, man. Where’re we going? Because I’ve got some ideas but they involve a lot less clothing...”

“Fujiko reserved us a private room for lunch.” Goemon said from the backseat. “Koichi will be in attendance as well.”

“I can’t believe you guys are on a first name basis with Pops.”

“You’ve been on a nickname basis with him for as long as I’ve known you, man. And I’ve known you a long time.” Jigen chewed on an unlit, half-smoked cigarette, glancing at his partner. Lupin paused and pondered the gunman’s comment, watching the clouds roll by as they drove away from the city.

“Probably should get a new car, after all this, huh.” the thief thought aloud.

Jigen was silent, though his fingers gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. Lupin could see Goemon nodding, looking at him, in the rearview mirror.

“Never liked this one as much as the Fiat, anyway.” The thief put his hand on the gunman’s thigh, gripping gently, reassuring his partner. “Time for something new.”

The little town they drove into had brick-lined roads and a Main Street that looked like it fell out of a picture book: cozy little shops and restaurants sat up against one another, streetlights that looked like they came from a different century. Jigen pulled the car into a spot across the street from their destination. He saw Zenigata standing outside the restaurant, puffing on a cigarette and looking oddly nervous.

Jigen lit a smoke himself as he got out of the car, watching his thief make an immediate beeline for the inspector and practically knock him down with a hug. Moments later Lupin had a cigarette in his lips, grinning as Zenigata tried to figure out how he’d manage to get one from his pack without him noticing.

“Thought we were gonna stand you up, Pops?” the gunman asked, lighting the stolen cigarette. Lupin let out a verging-on-pornographic moan as he breathed in.

“No! Miss Mine is inside, I was just...”

Jigen put a hand on his shoulder. “S’okay, man. I...know exactly what you were feeling.” They watched the thief as he leaned against the lamp post, blissed out on his first cigarette — and his first theft, however minor — in weeks, blowing smoke rings into the afternoon sky.

“Table is ready, guys,” Goemon said from the door of the restaurant. The three men put out their cigarettes and walked in, following the samurai and their server inside.

The room was small but elegant, a round table set for five in the center of it. The server poured them each a glass of water as they sat down, explaining the various specials and trying her best to ignore how handsy the skinny gentleman with the sideburns was being with his companions. Two of them rolled their eyes, one readjusting her necklace, the other politely hanging his hat on his chair. The other two blushed fiercely, one glancing at the others, the other directing his eyes to the floor.

“It’s one of the best Italian restaurants in the area and you’re going to order a pizza?”

“Don’t judge me, Fujiko. Besides, wouldn’t that be a perfectly good reason to order a pizza?”

“I’m getting steak.” Jigen said pointedly, eyeing the menu.

“Of course you are. What about you, Pops?” Lupin looked to the inspector, setting his menu on the table.

“Uh, I—“

“The pasta carbonara is good here, inspector,” Goemon spoke up. “They don’t have sake though.”

“He’s asked every time we’ve come here, I’m surprised they haven’t gotten some just to shut him up,” Jigen said with a smile, gripping the samurai’s hand. Goemon’s cheeks tinged pink but he gripped back, a soft smile on his lips.

The group chatted enthusiastically after ordering. Zenigata groused about Fujiko’s latest plan, saying he knew just enough to send another member of his department her way, and she put a hand on her cheek and propped herself against the table, raising an eyebrow.

“Will you though, Koichi?”

The inspector huffed and looked down into his beer, his face going red. Lupin laughed.

“So what’s the plan after this?” Lupin asked, sipping Fujiko’s wine, his other hand still wrapped around his beer.

“What do you mean?” Goemon asked, looking at him.

“I assumed we’d be going home, you’d wear yourself out, then back to business as usual in a few days when we could walk again,” Jigen said with a shrug.

Zenigata cleared his throat.

“You wanna join us, Pops?” Lupin leered. “But really. I mean. I love you guys. I...don’t want you to go through that again.” He glanced at Zenigata. “Any of you.”

“You could give up thievery!” the inspector enthused.

“I’m not sure that’s possible,” Lupin said, his fingers dancing on the edge of the table. “I don’t...want to stop being me.” He eyed Fujiko, who stared into her wine glass.

“We could slow down, for a bit.” Goemon said quietly. “I have a cabin that could use some airing out.”

“No way you’re that isolated, man,” Jigen said incredulously. “We’ve been to your place, it’s not too far from a big park full of tourists—“

“I bought an entire valley.” Goemon explained plainly. “What do you think I do with my shares of the money we acquire?”

The group stared at him.

“The new cabin has indoor plumbing.” the samurai said, his hair falling over his face as he looked away. “Since...there were complaints about using the outhouse in the rain.”

“It’s easier to just pee out the front door—“

“Lupin, come on, we’re eating.” Fujiko groaned.

“No we’re not, food’s not here yet.” Lupin stated, gnawing on one of the rolls that had been in a basket on the table.

“I’m still working through the idea that you own an entire valley.” Jigen said, awestruck, sipping his beer.

“What do you do with your money?” Goemon asked.

“Uhhh...” the gunman blinked.

Zenigata cleared his throat pointedly. “Please keep in mind that while I am taking time off right now, I’m still a respected member of Interpol—“ 

“None of them were acquired illegally!”

“‘Them?’”

Jigen went red, sinking into his chair.

Lupin held up his hands. “Let’s leave Jigen’s weapon obsession out of this. Let’s not talk about what’s in the basement of the house he has in Sw—“

“LUPIN.” Jigen gritted his teeth, glaring at the thief.

Zenigata held up his hands. “I’m not saying I didn’t hear anything, but I will...be more casual with knowledge acquired the past few days.” He looked at Jigen, a softness in his big eyes that seemed to be mixed with some degree of respect. Jigen buried his face in his drink, looking away. The inspector continued, “Especially since I now know far more about Lupin’s personal hygiene than I ever wanted to.”

“Join the club,” three other people at the table said simultaneously.

Everyone looked at the man with sideburns, who was attacking another roll. “What?” he asked, mouth full.

“You were raised in a barn.” Fujiko grinned.

“I was not. I was raised in a—uhm.” he glanced at Zenigata, then shoved the rest of the roll in his mouth.

“Pizza for the gentleman?” the server asked, bringing in a tray, and any awkwardness of origin stories was put aside for food. Lupin was constantly reminded to slow down, and how exactly can you eat that much after eating almost the entirety of the bread service? Goemon and Zenigata discussed thoughts of going back home, and a noodle shop that Goemon would have to try next time he was in the area. Lupin conveniently directed his handful of pizza towards Fujiko’s lowcut dress, and everyone noticed but no one said anything. Fujiko and Jigen, when not trying to get Lupin to slow down, exchanged friendly barbs, laughing over their drinks. 

“Don’t let this grump get under your skin, Fujicakes.” Lupin smirked, stealing a piece of steak from Jigen’s plate.

“I know, Lupin,” Fujiko purred, running her fingers down the gunman’s beard.

Jigen’s face went red and he glared at both the thieves. Goemon gripped his partner’s thigh under the table, smiling gently at him, and the gunman rolled his eyes and smirked before setting his fork down and promising he’d be right back.

Conversation continued, Zenigata politely inquiring about things completely unrelated to anything he’d need for his job, Goemon vaguely describing his favorite quiet places outside of Japan, Lupin going into stories of past misadventures that Fujiko maintained were nowhere near what actually happened.

“I gotta go take a whiz—“ the thief excused himself, getting up from the table. “And see if Jigen fell in.”

“More information than we needed, Lupin,” Zenigata grumbled with a smile, moving his chair forward as the thief walked around the table. Goemon chuckled.

The bathroom was small, and immediately upon entering Lupin heard a quiet sniffling from one of the stalls. He knocked on the door of it carefully.

“Hey. You okay?”

There was a sniff, and Lupin could hear a nose being blown.

“Yeah. Just...needed a minute.”

“I’m...here, okay? Well, I’m going to be over there in a second, because I have to—“

The stall door opened and the hatless gunman wrapped the thief in a tight hug. Lupin yelped in surprise, but quickly put his arms around his partner.

“You’re back.” Jigen said, his voice muffled against Lupin’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I am.” Lupin paused. “And I...am going to try my best not to leave you again, okay?”

Jigen nodded into his shoulder.

“I love you, man.” Lupin said, pulling back, kissing his partner’s lips. “More than I can say.” He grinned. “And I hate to ruin this moment but I’ve really gotta—“

Jigen smiled and let go of him, kissing his cheek. “Go ahead. I’m gonna wash my face and go back to the table. This stays between us, okay?”

“Goemon probably already figured it out.” Lupin responded.

“Probably. He’s too smart for his own good when it comes to this stuff.”

“When it comes to knowing us?”

Jigen looked up from the sink, his face wet. The thief grinned at him.

~*~

The group left the restaurant in good spirits. Goemon twitched — he’d had an espresso with dessert, out of politeness to the host, and the sudden influx of caffeine wasn’t something the samurai was used to. Fujiko grinned and ruffled his hair teasingly, to which he blushed and stuck his jittery hands in his shirt. Jigen bumped up against Zenigata, who stuck his hands in his pockets, admiring the easy intimacy the group had fallen into and included him in.

“You wanna come back with us, Pops?” Lupin asked, eyebrows raised, smirk on his face.

“I, uh.” Zenigata looked away. “Have a plane to catch, actually.” He nodded to Fujiko and continued, “But thank you for inviting me to lunch.”

The thief pouted.

“You’ve got three of us, Lupin. You’ll be fine.” Jigen grimaced, but his smile was in his single visible eye.

“He always wants what he can’t have.” Fujiko grinned, running a finger up one side of the thief’s sideburns. He giggled and melted into the touch, biting his tongue.

“We’ll see you around, Koichi?” Goemon asked kindly as they walked with the inspector to his rental car.

“Maybe after we help Goe break in his new house I could see what treasures Southern California has to offer.” Lupin winked. Zenigata cleared his throat, a light blush reddening his cheeks, and everyone else looked puzzled. Lupin glanced at Jigen and reassured him, “Lots of single-story museums there. Big car museum, too, come to think of it...”

“Lupin...” Zenigata warned.

“What?”


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. And the tease for the next story :)

Despite having consumed almost an entire pizza by himself, it took mere moments for the thief to get out of his clothes when they got back to the apartment, and as Jigen had predicted, days for the group to recover from his enthusiasm. They tipped the food delivery service extremely well, especially after Lupin answered the door naked except for a bra on his head and asked if the delivery person wanted to join.

~*~

Inspector Zenigata, upon emptying out his pockets at airport security, was surprised to find a folded piece of thick, elegant paper. He stepped aside so he wasn’t blocking the line and unfolded it, knowing it wasn’t something he’d put in there. Out fell a ring — it looked perfectly sized to his finger, platinum with an inner ring that appeared to be made from a centuries old bronze coin. The inspector studied it, thinking of Fujiko’s necklace, thinking of Jigen anxiously twisting his fingers, thinking about Goemon gently pressing his thumb against the top of his palm against his ring finger.

_Koichi,_

_I wasn’t kidding._

_When you’re ready._

_Thanks, Pops. ~ LIII ❤️_


End file.
